homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
061816-Art and Abandonment
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 03:06 -- AP: Serios! AP: Update coming at you. GG: Hello. Mr. Aesona.... And. I. Take. It. Something. Has. Happened. On. Your. Land.... AP: You could say that. GG: I. Just. Did. AP: I've suddenly found myself with a fedora above my head. GG: .... GG: That. Is. Certainly. A. Complication. GG: Am. I. Going. To. Have. To. Ask. For. More. Details. Here? What. Does. Mr. Fedora. Want. Now? AP: I believe he put it best in his unique way. AP: shitsngiggles.mp4 GG: Yes. But. In. What. Manner? AP: Remember the girl I met? GG: Yes.... Miss. Leiko.... GG: I. Take. It. She. Is. Somehow. Involved. With. Mr. Fedora? AP: Well, going by his word, as much as his word counts for, she's my descendant. AP: Actually, forget that. That part can wait. AP: We'll discuss that in the archives at a later time. GG: It. Would. Be. Hard. To. Forget. That.... AP: I know, it's kind of at the forefront of my mind right now. GG: And. It. Will. Be. A. While. Before. I. Will. Be. Back. In. The. Archive.... AP: Well, right after, Mr. Fedora is opening his gallery. AP: It won't be too long til then. AP: We need a meeting or something. AP: He's foreseen a Scratch in our future. GG: Yes. That. Has. Been. Mentioned. Around. Here. As. Well..... GG: It. Seems. We. Have. Lost. Too. Many. Players..... AP: Wish I'd been informed about that earlier. AP: And we'll be loosing a few more. AP: According to him. AP: It's when his 'Grand Opening' is going down. AP: And I've been cordially invited. GG: My. Deepest. Sympathies. GG: Exactly. What. Can. Be. Done. About. This. Now? Do. We. Know. Which. Players. He. Is. Targeting? AP: That's rhetorical, right? AP: You think I know what can be done? GG: No. Not. Really.... But. It. Never. Hurts. To. Ask.... GG: Of. Course. What. Did. You. Expect. To. Happen. With. Telling. Me. Of. This? We. Already. Know. Mr. Fedora. Is. Out. To. Likely. Get. Us. Eventually.... AP: Making sure you know he's making a move. GG: He. Has. Been. Making. Moves. AP: He hadn't been forcing us to show up for his shittery gallery. GG: Well. There. Is. That. Yes. AP: Yes there is that. AP: Besides, remember who your partner is. AP: She's probably got me blocked, best you let her know he's stirring the shit pot. GG: That. Is. Certainly. Now. On. The. Top. Of. The. List. Of. Things. I. To. Tell. Her. When. I. Can. Get. A. Hold. Of. Her.... GG: Right. Next. To. Her. Daughter. Imogen. Going. Through. The. Portal.... AP: Her daughter? AP: Imogen? AP: How many wrigglers do we have? GG: What. Do. You. Mean. By. That. Question? GG: In. Any. Case.... AP: How many wrigglers are flitting around the session? GG: Well. This. One. Is. Not. Quite. A. Wriggler.... AP: Not literal wrigglers, the one with me is in our age group. AP: But still, our hatchlings. GG: Apparently. At. Some. Point. In. The. Past. The. Witch. Got. A. Hold. Of. Libby'S. Dna. And. Did. Something. With. Ectobiology. With. A. Troll. In. Another. Session.... GG: And. As. Far. As. I. Know. There. Is. Only. The. Two. Currently. GG: Though. This. One. Is. A. Horror. Terror. GG: One. That. I. Believe. Was. Suppose. To. Stay. In. The. Archives. GG: And. Now. May. Be. Anywhere. Within. Our. Session. AP: Horror Terror? AP: I have a Terror for a child?! GG: What? GG: I. Said. Miss. Imogen. Is. A. Horror. Terror.... GG: Do. You. Not. Pay. Attention? AP: And I must be the troll her DNA was combined with in that ectowhatever. GG: Again. You. Are. Not. Paying. Attention.... It. Was. A. Troll. From. Another. Session.... Distant.... One. That. Miss. Imogen. Was. A. Player. Of. Even.... GG: You. Are. Being. Rather. Self. Centered. All. Of. A. Sudden. Mr. Aesona.... AP: I don't know about Imogen, at least in the case of Leiko. Mine and Libby's. GG: What? AP: Fedora wearing fuckstick dropped the bomb on me a minute ago. AP: Libby's the female ancestor, the mom. GG: And.... Exactly. WHEN. Did. This. Happen? AP: Fuck if I know. AP: In the future/past. GG: Have. I. Mentioned. How. Much. I. Rather. Loathe. These. Time. Shenanigans? I. Am. Not. Certain. I. Have. Mentioned. It. Enough.... AP: You and me both. GG: Now.... Why. Would. YOU. Have. A. Descendent. With. Miss. Libby? GG: Are. We. Talking. About. An. Alternate. Universe. Like. The. Other. Miss. Libby? Or. The. Future. Where. That. Video. You. Showed. Me. Came. From? AP: I don't know. I didn't plan on having a descendant. AP: Nor did I expect to have one waiting on me to abandon her in the future past. GG: Well. You. Were. Already. Getting. One. Regardless. Due. To. How. The. Scratch. Works.... And. Now. You. Definitely. Have. One. Now.... AP: I mean, we pailed once. GG: What? AP: How does ectobiology work from there? GG: I. Do. Not. Even. Know. GG: And. Frankly. Put. I. Am. Not. Exactly. Thinking. About. The. Interworkings. Of. Ectobiology. Right. Now. GG: And. Right. I. Remember. Now..... Your. Spades. Moment. With. Miss. Libby.... Where. I. Did. Not. Want. To. Know. The. Details. Of.... AP: Yeah, that. GG: Unfortunately. I. Doubt. That. Is. How. Miss. Leiko. Came. Into. Being.... AP: 'Un'fortunately? AP: It's pretty fortunate if that's not how it happened. AP: It'd be pretty fortunate if it didn't happen. AP: But we may not be so lucky. GG: At. Least. Then. I. Would. Know. It. Had. Nothing. To. Do. With. The. Flush. Quadrant. And. Also. Would. Have. The. Knowledge. That. Miss. Libby. Was. Being. Rage. Manipulated. By. The. Witch. If. That. Is. How. This. Descendent. Came. Into. Being. GG: Instead. Now. I. Have. To. Consider. Why. In. A. Possible. Future. You. And. Miss. Libby. Would. Be..... GG: You. Know. What. No. I. Do. Want. To. Figure. Out. How. This. Ectobiology. Business. Goes.... GG: Obviously. It. Does. Not. Need. Consent. Or. It. Would. Not. Be. A. Matter. Of. Talking. About. How. The. Witch. Once. Stole. Miss. Libby'S. Dna. AP: It actually is in our best interest someone figure out how it works. AP: I'd very much like to know how and when the fuck I had a child. AP: And if there could be more. GG: There. Better. Not. Be. More. AP: I don't know, Leiko's pretty likeable, I'd love to meet any siblings. AP: I'd love more children to abandon while I meet a fedora and maybe Scratch. GG: .... GG: Sarcasm? AP: Yes, sarcasm. GG: At. Any. Rate.... So. This. One. Was. Abandoned. By. You? Future. You? AP: Future me in the past. AP: Sweeps ago, I think. AP: Er, she was dropped in the past so that I could go do the Scratch. AP: Which is in the near future. AP: Might be once I finish my planet. GG: I. Would. Ask. If. We. Could. Reduce. The. Number. Of. Times. We. Must. Use. The. Word. Future. And. Past. Before. They. Become. Meaningless. But.... GG: So. She. Was. Placed. There. To. Help. You. Now. Then? AP: She was abandoned by me 'to' the past of this planet and grew up here. GG: Wait. Did. She. Not. Say. She. Was. Taking. You. To. Her. Mother? AP: Mother is my denizen. AP: She's actually looking for her father. GG: Well. Unless. I. Have. My. Terms. Mistaken. She. Has. Certainly. Succeeded. In. That. AP: There's the moral dilemma. GG: Informing. Her. Of. Her. Success? AP: I either crush her dreams and trap her on this planet or I'll be all that remains of this session. AP: According to you know who. GG: That.... Is. Quite. A. Bit. To. Think. On.... GG: And. Knowing. Him. He. Will. Enforce. It. AP: If she's really my daughter can I do that to her? AP: For the sake of this session and everyone else? It's not even a choice. AP: I'm already nearing the denizen, whatever I go with, I should decide soon. GG: Sometimes. A. Hard. Choice. Has. To. Be. Made.... If. It. Is. Indeed. The. Only. Choice.... AP: Where's Aaisha and that fate changing shit when I need it? GG: I. Am. Rather. Certain. Rewriting. The. Rules. Would. Probably. Be. A. Form. Of. Cheating.... GG: Which. You. Can. Not. Do.... GG: For. Mr. Moirai'S. Sake. AP: Fuck. AP: You're right. GG: But. To. Think. This. Through.... This. Is. Something. You. Have. Already. Done.... Your. Future. You.... So. Would. This. Not. Mean. You. Have. To. Go. Through. With. This. In. Order. For. Her. To. Even. Possibly. Exist? GG: In. Other. Words. You. Already. Would. Have. Gone. Through. This. At. Least. Once.... I. Think? AP: No? I think? Whenever this comes full circle is when she's still little. AP: I don't know what will have happened to the current self. AP: Unless I de-age her. AP: But if I do that, her whole existence would be a paradox. AP: No real point of origin. GG: Basically. Put. You. Have. One. Real. Choice. Regardless.... GG: Any. Other. Choice. Would. Cause. An. Issue. With. The. Situation. Even. Existing. To. Begin. With.... AP: Potentially, yes. AP: Fuck Time shenanigans. GG: The. Only. Thing. You. Can. Make. Signficant.... Is. Whether. Or. Not. She. Will. Be. Pained. By. This. Revelation.... AP: I imagine there's pain either way. GG: Perhaps.... AP: I crush her dreams or let her know her father is abandoning her immediately after she finds him. GG: You. Need. Not. Break. It. To. Her. Like. That.... GG: You. Could. Actually. Demonstrate. A. Small. Bit. Of. Tact. AP: I didn't mean exactly like that, dingus. GG: Well. That. Is. Comforting.... AP: Regardless of however I fluff it up, that's still what it boils down to. GG: Yes. But. How. One. Presents. Such. News. And. When. Can. Make. A. Signficant. Difference.... GG: Present. It. To. Her. One. Way. And. Yes. It. Will. Cripple. Her.... Presented. In. Another. And. It. Could. End. Up. As. A. Challenge.... GG: She. Will. Feel. Pain. Yes.... But. What. She. Does. With. The. Pain. Is. What. You. Can. Determine. AP: Like spur her on to search for me for about ten years. AP: You're right though, I suppose. AP: Anyway, I'd better go prepare for all this. AP: Got a denizen to meet, a child to abandon, and probably my third death by the sound of it. GG: Yes. I. Will. Leave. You. To. That.... I. Have. My. Own. Duties. To. Keep. An. Eye. On.... -- aproposProphetiae AP gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 04:54 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Serios